Lovelace And Newton, Sitting In A Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by ThomasEdisonWasADickhead
Summary: When an unexpected greenie shows up and attracts the attention of a sandy-haired British boy, how will the glanders react? Cute, Newt/OC fluff. ABANDONED: feel free to continue the story yourselves! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know this is a really common plot, but this is my first fic, so I wanted something simple and full of fluff. Rated T because I'm too scared to write a lemon (or anything M worthy, for that matter), so sit back and enjoy some Newt/OC fluff.

Enjoy!

All I could hear was the clanging of chains and the faint blare of an alarm in the distance. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. My stomach dropped as I realized how terrifyingly fast I was traveling up. I tried to stand, to see where I was, but landed unceremoniously on my rear almost instantaneously. Fighting the urge to cry, I got on my knees to explore my surroundings, pausing when I realized the place was barely big enough to fit me along with the crates around me.

Sitting back down, I tried to remember something, anything. It was odd, I remembered some general knowledge, but no experiences or specific pieces of information. All I could really recall was a name, Ada. Surely it had to be my name, or why would it be my only memory? I didn't even know what I looked like. Shocked by that realization, I began to panic; my breathing quickened, my throat tightened, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

Suddenly, the box I was in jolted to a stop, throwing me across the metal floor. Light, brighter than anything I could've imagined spilled in, burning my eyes. Before I could adjust to the light, I realized there were voices all around me. I scrambled across the floor, hiding between a crate and the wall.

A loud thud sounded, signaling that somebody had jumped into the box. They had said something, but I ignored it completely, worried he might try to hurt me. I looked around frantically for something to defend myself with, finally settling on my shoe. I slipped it off and turned to the boy who had jumped in, staying in my hiding place, but ready to throw the shoe if necessary. I could hear the voices of the boys above us, clearly confused about something.

"Let's see the greenie now, eh?"

"Do you think he's hiding?"

"Probably klunked his pants!"

Laughter erupted all around me. The boy who had jumped in was thin, but built, with sandy hair that stuck out every which way. He had nearly reached me. I stood, readying myself to throw the shoe and the commotion silenced faster than I would've thought possible. I did the first thing that came to mind: I threw the shoe at the boy in the box. It hit him in the face, harder than I had intended. He staggered back, holding his nose as he stared incredulously at me.

"A girl?" He asked, seemingly to everybody. I was too shocked to speak. I realized then how scared I was, and rightfully so: I was surrounded in every direction by boys, all of whom were staring down at me, some silent and looking uneasy, others making awful lustful comments.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded, brandishing my other shoe.

"Welcome to The Glade, greenie. Hope you enjoy your stay!" the blonde boy snapped, still holding his nose, now stifling a laugh, "Unfortunately, you're the only lady, so forgive these bloody shanks for being startled." I asked one of the many questions floating around in my head unanswered,

"How do I get back home?" The boys surrounding the box all laughed in response to my curiosity. I looked to the blonde boy before asking again. "How do I get back home?"

"How's about we get you out of The Box and give you the tour before all the questions, alright? Alby will want to see this for sure." As if on cue, a dark skinned older boy who demanded respect and had an air of authority about him pushed to the front of the group around The Box. "Now, do you remember your name?"

"Ada," I replied without hesitation, "my name is Ada. What's yours?"

He smiled, surprising me a bit, "I'm Newt, second in command around here, and this shank here," he said, gesturing to the dark skinned boy, who remained silent, "is Alby."

Once I got outside of that awful box, my legs started moving of their own accord. Running faster than I thought I could, simply trying to escape the hooting crowd of boys behind me until I reached an opening between two ominous concrete walls that I knew subconsciously not to cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I know this chapter is short, but if I hadn't ended it there it would've gone on and on. Hope you like it!

Newt's POV

I hadn't been doing much when the greenie alarm began to go off, so I was near the front of the group that had gathered around The Box. When the doors to The Box opened up, I could hear the greenie rushing to make his way to a hiding spot. With a bit of a smile on my face, I jumped in to get the greenbean out of his shucking hiding place.

As I was about to peer behind the largest of the crates, a rather small shoe went flying and hit me right in the nose. Hard. Grabbing at my nose, I cursed under my breath and looked toward where the shoe had come from, surprised to see that it had been thrown by a slim figure with wide green eyes brimmed with thick brown lashes. A figure who was evidently different from the rest of the gladers. A girl. Shocked, I stared at her for probably longer than was decent (but only at her face, I swear).

"A girl?" Shit. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. The boys surrounding the box were staring, a few making rude remarks. I frowned, glad I had known not to befriend the kind of guy who would be that rude. She asked a few questions, threatening me with her other shoe. She had a nice name though. Ada. I smiled thoughtfully, wondering why it sounded so familiar before telling her my own name and helping her out of the box. What I wasn't expecting was that as soon as she got out of the box, she started running, fast. She had nearly reached the maze doors when she paused.

Curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you guys know, this is the second version I've written of this chapter, it was more difficult than the first two for sure.

Ada's POV

When I reached those concrete walls, I felt compelled to just bolt between those doors. What I hadn't noticed was that the British boy with the silly name that felt right rolling off my tongue had bolted after me once I ran, albeit with a slight limp. The walls were so huge and suffocating that felt small and trapped. Terrified now, I stepped back as my breathing quickened again and my heart rate picked up. I felt so insignificant.

I sat, trying (and failing) to calm myself down. I was mad at myself for seeming so vulnerable, even though I had every right to be just that. I started to walk, almost in a trance, into the maze when a strong pair of hands firmly grasped my shoulder, turning me to face their owner. Newt had caught up with me easily and sat me down on the grass.

"You need to understand that no matter what, you cannot pass through those walls. There are these creatures, Grievers, that live out there, just waiting to sting you, and nobody has ever survived a sting without Grief Serum. Those who have survived haven't been the same after."

I nodded at his words, worried that if I spoke I would begin to cry again. Newt looked at me expectantly. "C'mon greenbean, you need to promise me that you will never go past these walls." I began crying in spite of myself as I said,

"I will never pass the walls."

"Good that." Newt said with a slightly sad smile, before noticing that I was still crying. "Hey, it's okay greenie, it just takes some getting used to is all." He seemed genuinely concerned, maybe a bit nervous. I smiled through my tears, forgetting, just for a moment, about all the questions buzzing around my brain, begging to be answered. Newt didn't say anything for a bit, which I was thankful for. He shifted a bit closer to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He tensed up at my touch for a moment before relaxing, and we sat like that for a while, me asking questions about our situation and him trying to answer as well as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter is REALLY short, because I haven't had a ton of time and I spent a lot of it revising chapter three, then republishing it, so check that out first before reading this. I'm sorry about the lack of dialogue, I think I'll probably stop having two POVs for every event. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Newt's POV

It took me a moment to come to my senses and run after her so she wouldn't go into the maze, but thankfully I caught up with her as she was walking into the maze. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me, explaining how unspeakably awful the Grievers were and how important it was that all the gladers stay out of the maze at all costs.

Looking more closely at her face (something I had found myself doing a bit too often), I realized she was crying silently. Fuck. I did my best to comfort her, but I didn't know what to do with my arms, wondering if I should put my arm around her or if she would be creeped out by my closeness. I finally decide to simply sit right next to her. She put her head on my shoulder, which I wasn't expecting, and her reddish hair spilled down to my arm. We sat there for a few minutes and talked about The Glade and the people in it. I told her about Minho and Gally, knowing she would get on well with them. She seemed upset still, which made sense, but at least she was calm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update! I had another idea in mind originally, but I changed my mind and had to re-write this chapter. Sadly, this is mostly filler, but enjoy it anyway!

Ada's POV

My time testing the different jobs around the glade wasn't too fruitful to start out with. The Slicers (both the boys and the job) made me want to puke, the Baggers were just too creepy, and when trying to work in the Gardens with the Track-Hoes, I proved that you can, indeed, be terrible at planting. Working with Frypan in The Kitchen wasn't too bad, but when one guy muttered something about it being my rightful place, I lost it and nearly used the kitchen knives for an entirely different purpose than was intended. I still had a few jobs left to try before I could get stuck with the Sloppers (thankfully), and building was up next. I wasn't sure if I should be excited or nervous. Newt had told me earlier that Gally and I would get on really well, so I settled on being excited.

"Alright then, greenie, I'm going to have you help Martin and Walter over there nailing up some planks for the greenhouse first, then you can put up posts for the extra fencing." Gally seemed pretty intimidating at first, but I was starting to like him, and I even made him laugh! Smiling at the thought of my first real friend in The Glade (other than Newt, I suppose), I set off to work.

It wasn't exactly difficult to nail up planks, but I was still proud of the fact that I didn't split any boards. The next job was a bit tougher, because, while I loved to work with my hands, I just didn't have all of the raw strength it took to heave around huge logs like nothing. Still, I got plenty done and I got along with all the builders. For the first time, I actually enjoyed one of the jobs, plus Gally looked impressed with my progress. After all those job tryouts, I fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as I climbed into my hammock, only waking up when the doors opened the next morning.

As as an apology for the late update, I got started on the next chapter, which should be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! I know I promised a quick update, but I've had a lot of schoolwork, plus 12+ hours of practice weekly, plus applying/trying out/testing for schools! To make up for it, this chapter is longer and has a teensy but of romance! Let me know how you want the story to go from here!

I wasn't surprised to find out that I would be working with the builders, because I completely failed the rest of the jobs. It was sweaty, tiring work, but it was great to be doing work I that liked with people who I liked. At the end of every day, I flopped into my hammock and fell asleep almost immediately.

I was starting to really feel at home in the Glade, despite still getting stares and comments that weren't quite gentlemanly. After all, most of my time was spent with Minho, Gally and Newt, all of whom could clearly hold their own in a fight.

Still, I was starting to get curious, wondering what I looked like, who my family was (if I even had one). I decided to ask Newt the only question of mine one of the gladers could answer.

"Newt, what do I look like?" I had been there for a while, still with no idea how I looked. I had some rude stares, but these guys were so sex-deprived and hormonal that any woman would attract that kind of attention.

As soon as the words came tumbling out of my mouth, I regretted them: Newt had turned beet-red and was clearly embarrassed. "I- I'm sorry, you don't need to answer that, it was stupid-"

"No, no it's okay, it's just a bit of a difficult question to answer," Newt said, suddenly finding the grass beneath his feet very interesting. "You look, well, like a girl."

"I should hope so, seeing as I am one." I replied, surprised at my snarky response. Honestly, I could've asked Gally or Minho, because they were friends of mine, but hearing it from Newt seemed more special.

"Fine then," he said, hesitating for a moment as he looked at me, "you have long, red hair, and green eyes. You're probably just over 5'6". You have a few freckles on your nose and cheeks, but your skin itself is pretty pale. Your nose gets all scrunched up when you laugh, and your cheeks get pink when you're excited."

He was going into detail. How often did he think about this? His eyes travelled over my face as he continued to describe me with surprising intensity and detail. By the time he was finished, he was standing so close I could feel his breath. I looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away, a flush spreading over my face.

"Well," I started, stumbling over a pebble, "that was very informative, but I need to go build stuff. So, bye." I was mentally kicking myself for my not so graceful exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so it's been AGES and I want to let you guys know why. I'm in theatre and I had 12 hours of practice weekly, plus 7 hours of babysitting weekly, plus school, plus I've been trying out for and hearing back from schools (and I made it into my top three schools)! Overall, life's been busy.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She had just asked me a question, and I had to embarrass myself and make her feel awkward. After that situation, I continued to scold myself all day. Why was I getting so worked up about this? She's just my friend, I shouldn't be beating myself up over this. But still, being near her sparked something competitive and bold in me, while still making me all nervous and shaky and sweaty. I knew I cared a lot about Ada, but I couldn't exactly have a normal relationship here in the glade. Even after that humiliating ordeal, I couldn't get the thought of that girl out of my head.

"Newt? You've been all spacey lately. Is everything alright?" Fuck. Minho, the famously oblivious had noticed something was up. I hesitated, then opened my mouth to speak, when he cut me off. "Because you seem to have been spending a lot of time ogling at our resident lady," Minho waggled his eyebrows playfully. I didn't speak, but my blushing gave it away. "You've got a thing for Ada, don't you?" He began to do a little dance, singing, "Lovelace and Newton, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Is it that obvious?" I half yelled-half whispered. She probably knew, especially after the other day's incident.

Crap.


	8. Chapter 8

Ada was supposed to be building an extension to the homestead, but she was taking every chance she got to surreptitiously stare at one particular sandy haired British boy working in the gardens. Gally was starting to get a bit frustrated with her slacking off, but he had a bit of a soft spot for the girl. Still, he had noticed where she had been staring, and it was pretty entertaining to see how flustered she would get at any mention of Newt.

"Young love, what a sight," Gally sighed, mock dreamily.

"I uhm-" Ada was turning red

"You know, you and little Newtie over there." Ada made a tiny squeak of frustration, directed solely at Gally. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you do seem to be spending a whole lot of time staring at lover boy over there, and not a whole lot of time getting work done."

Ada tried and failed to look disgusted. "I am not in love with Newt, he's too..." She trailed off, mumbling incoherently.

"Too dreamy?" Gally supplied. He was enjoying this so much. It was so clear the two were a happy couple waiting to happen, but they were both so oblivious.

Ada stomped and gave him a light punch in pseudo anger, coaxing a laugh from the burly teen. The two of them were like siblings, at each other's throats and inseparable all at once. After a few more minutes of play-fighting, Ada got back to work nailing together the base for a bed frame while Gally continued placing wall slats.

Newt couldn't help but glance at how Ada and Gally interacted. It put a knot in his stomach to see the laughs they shared.

_I'm not jealous_, he assured himself. It bugged him how every time he was around that girl, he did something stupid to embarrass himself and drive her away.

_Not that I care, of course. _


End file.
